The invention relates to exhaust aftertreatment assemblies.
Exhaust aftertreatment assemblies for internal combustion engines are experiencing increased demands for space efficiency and packaging of numerous aftertreatment components within small volumes, for example diesel particulate filters (DPF), diesel oxidation catalysts (DOC), selective catalytic reduction (SCR) components, hydrocarbon (HC) dosing components, urea injection components, and various catalytic and filter components. In some implementations, it is desirable or required to orient the assembly in a fore-aft direction along the vehicle axis, and it may be difficult, or impossible because of axial space/length constraints, to axially separate such components when needed for servicing or replacement.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward exhaust aftertreatment assemblies, including ease of servicing.